


The Release

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 6: The best is yet to come/only getting better.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):None.





	The Release

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily_Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 6: The best is yet to come/only getting better.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None.

~

The Release

~

“Let’s go, Malfoy!” The guard tossed his clothes at him, leaving Lucius to scramble after him. 

One cold shower later, Lucius, shivering was shoved into a chair. 

When Narcissa entered, Lucius thought he was hallucinating. “Cissa?” 

Narcissa embraced him and he sagged in her arms. “You’re coming home, darling.” 

Looking up, Lucius searched her eyes. “Truly?” 

“Truly.” 

That night, Narcissa led him to bed, arousing him with mouth, hands, and body, and after riding his thick cock to screaming orgasm, she held him as he shook. “It’s all right, love,” she whispered. “Azkaban’s over. The best is yet to come.”

~


End file.
